HaiIro No Shinzo Mizuiro No MexGrey Heart Teal Eye
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Grimmjow fell in love with Ichigo, that was his first mistake. But what happens when Aizen-sama finds out? GrimmxIchi for ya. 10 Chapters or more.
1. Chapter 1 When Everything Stopped

_**Note:**___**Hai-Iro no Shinzo, Mizuiro no Mi **_**techinically means "Grey Heart, **_**Light Blue**_** Eyes" but I'm going to call it Grey Heart, Teal Eyes just for effect. :) Arigato! **_

Chapter One - _When Everything Stopped_

Ichigo came at him again with fury in his eyes as Grimmjow kept smiling. He blocked the Shinigami each and every time he struck, and loved the fact that it was really pissing Strawberry-Head off.

"_Grimmjow!_" Ichigo screamed as he struck again, as if that was supposed to weaken him somehow.

Grimmjow laughed. "You're so cute when you're pissed."

Ichigo growled. "_Quit_ saying that!"

Grimmjow caught the blade of Ichigo's Zanpaktou in his hand, pulling Ichigo closer to him.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Grimmjow mocked.

Ichigo tried to rip Zangetsu from the Arrancar's grip, but was unsuccessful.

"You can't kill me, Ichigo." Grimmjow said as he smiled. "Not only because I'm stronger than you, but because you feel the exact same way about me."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "I won't let my feelings get in the way of my job."

"I didn't _do_ anything, Shinigami." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I already told you, Yammy was the one who tried to kill your friends. _Not me_."

"You would've if you could've, though." Ichigo felt his heart drop at his own words.

"Yeah, probably." Grimmjow smirked. "But I _didn't._ I came here, to you, remember? And you automatically assumed that your friends got hurt because of me."

"You came with them, to kill us." Ichigo stated.

Grimmjow sighed as he threw Zangetsu back, making Ichigo spin around in circles. It made him laugh when Ichigo twisted with it, unable to stop.

"Officially, yeah I did come here to kill each and every one of you." Grimmjow said as he caught Ichigo's shoulder. "But in reality, I only came here to see you."

"Liar." Ichigo shook him off.

He decided he wouldn't fight Grimmjow today. He couldn't, not in his weakened condition. His heart hurt, more than anything.

"I am not lying." Grimmjow laughed as he used his Sonido to step in front of Ichigo. "I swear."

"You're lying again." Ichigo pushed at Grimmjows chest when he wouldn't let him past. "Move, Grimmjow!"

"Nope." He smirked.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's waist and pulled him to his chest. He grabbed Ichigo's wrists, feeling the excited pulse that hammered against his skin.

"Don't try to fight it, Ichigo." Grimmjow said as he leaned down to Ichigo's ear and bit it softly. "Even I gave up on that."

Ichigo sighed before dropping his head to Grimmjow's shoulder.

"You're evil." He said.

"I know." Grimmjow agreed.

"You'll kill me one day." Ichigo continued.

"Most likely." Grimmjow said as he kissed Ichigo's jaw.

"But you love me." Ichigo stated.

"More than anything." Grimmjow sucked softly at Ichigo's pulse on his neck.

"Then I can live with everything else." Ichigo said before Grimmjow lifted his head. "But...can we not do this in mid-air where everyone can see?"  
"Why not?" Grimmjow pouted.

"Because if anyone finds out about this, then we're both dead." Ichigo pointed out.

"Ah, right." Grimmjow smirked. "In that case...should we go back to your place?"

"Are you going to break everything again?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhhh....no?" Grimmjow joked.

"You better not." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him before grabbing the Arrancar's hand.

(-_-)

Grimmjow yawned when he walked into the Espada meeting the next day. He took his seat without looking at anybody, without paying any attention to anyone.

He kicked his feet up on the table and laid his head back before closing his eyes. He was tired.

He had accidentally fell asleep at Ichigo's place the night before, and was lucky he had hidden his reiatsu before going there, otherwise they would've been found. He had strode on back into Los Noches this morning, ignoring everyones snide comments asking where he had disappeared to.

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow opened his right eye and glared at Ulquiorra.

"What?" He demanded.

He honestly didn't give two shits that Ulquiorra was higher ranking than him.

"Where were you yesterday?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Meditating under the cherry blossom trees." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"Really, Grimmjow?" Nnoitra asked from across the table. "That's not what I heard."

Grimmjow groaned before opening both his eyes. "Who invited you into this conversation, dipshit?"

Szayel rolled his eyes at him. "He was just stating the fact that there are rumors going around that you were with one of those Shinigami girls."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the 8th Espada before busting out in laughter.

"Shinigami...girls?" He hid the emphasis he was itching to put on girls. "That's fucking hilarious! Who told you guys that?"

Szayel glared at him. "Shut up."

"So, if you weren't with a Shinigami, then where were you?" Ulqiorra asked.

"Are you _implying _something, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow demanded, leaning forward.

"No." Ulquiorra turned just as Aizen-sama entered the room with Ichimaru-sama and Tosen-sama behind him.

Grimmjow sat back again, ready to tune out everything thier leader said.

(-_-)

"Grimmjow."

It was the cold voice of Aizen-sama on his back as he was about to walk out the door. Grimmjow turned around partially, looking at him over his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need to speak with you in private." Aizen said with a small smile.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as Ichimaru and Tosen closed the door behind them.

"Come here, Grimmjow." Aizen motioned to the seat beside him that was usually taken by Starrk.

Grimmjow shrugged and took the seat.

"I heard you were out late last night." Aizen said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah." Grimmjow said.

"Hmm." Aizen nodded. "Where were you?"

Grimmjow sighed. He couldn't lie to Aizen-sama, he would see straight through him. But he could try, right?

"I was looking for that Shinigami, Kurosaki." He said, half true. "I couldn't find him. His reiatsu was hidden somewhere."

"Really?" Aizen nodded again. "I could've sworn I saw your Spirital Energy's together in the control room yesterday, I thought they both disappeared, but maybe not..."

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide as he tried to control his breathing. He had been careless not to hide his reiatsu _before_ he went after Ichigo, and it was most likely going to cost him.

"No worried." Aizen stood from his seat. "You can go ahead and go to bed, Grimmjow. Like I said, maybe I was just seeing things."

Grimmjow nodded, walking towards the door as quickly as he could.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he tried to calm himself, walking down the hall. If Aizen-sama knew, he would most likely kill him and Ichigo both.

That's when he was shoved up against the wall by surprise.

"Wha-" Grimmjow looked up and glared at Szayel's face and his retarded pink hair. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know where the hell you were, Grimmjow." Szayel demanded.

"Jealous?" Grimmjow pushed at Szayel, knocking the lower ranked Espada back against the wall. "No reason for it. I was just walking around."

"Bull shit." Szayel pulled at Grimmjow's shoulder when he was about to walk away. "If you get yourself killed, Grimmjow-"

"Don't worry about it, pinky." Grimmjow smirked over his shoulder.

Szayel got a defeated look on his face.

"You were a thing of the past, Szayel." Grimmjow said as he continued walking down the hall. "Quit worrying so much about me."

Szayel watched as his ex-lover walked away from him. He growled before turning on his heel to head back to his wing.

_**Comments: **_

_**GrimmIchi: This is going to be at least 10 chapters. :P you lookin for a oneshot? good! Because there's one nice little Lemony one on my profile. ChEcK iT!**_

_**Say thanks: This one is for **_**TealEyedBeing **_**cause she asked me if I could write it for her, and since I'm nice (^.^) I'm writing it for her. Arigato! **_

_**REVIEW CAUSE YOU LOVE ME!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Endless Mystery

Chapter Two - Endless Mystery

_That morning..._

Ichigo woke up, suprised to see Grimmjow still beside him, fast asleep. He smiled to himself before looking back at the clock.

_7:32 AM._

He sighed. Grimmjow was going to have to go back soon, just as he had to go back to school. He reached up and kissed Grimmjow softly, watching his eyes flutter open.

Ichigo knew to move before Grimmjow shot up into a sitting position.

"I fell asleep?" He gawked. "Shit!"

He instantly got out of bed. Ichigo thought it was cute the way Grimmjow was digging for his cloths, admiring the view.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Grimmjow demanded as he shoved on his hakama.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Ichigo put his chin in his hand as he watched Grimmjow run around looking for his Zanpaktou. "You're the one who's got me used to falling asleep with you there and waking up to find you gone."

Grimmjow grimaced as he grabbed Pantera and tied it into the sash around his waist. "Smartass."

"Dumbass." Ichigo said, leaning back on the pillow and putting his hands behind his head.

He suddenly felt Grimmjow on top of him and smiled.

"Don't insult me, Shinigami." Grimmjow demanded.

"Okay." Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Damn it, I hate it when you do that." Grimmjow muttered before he pressed his lips to Ichigo's.

Ichigo tangled his fingers in Grimmjow's hair before deepening the kiss. After a minute or two, Grimmjow pulled away.

"I have to go." He said, almost resentfully.

"So do I." Ichigo stated.

Grimmjow stood up before looking back at Ichigo over his shoulder. Ichigo smirked and waved before Grimmjow rolled his eyes and launched himself out the window.

Ichigo sat there for a second as he watched Grimmjow's figure shoot into the distance. When Grimmjow disappeared, he rolled over and screamed in his pillow.

He hated himself. He truely did. He hated himself for falling in love with that damned Arrancar, for loving the way he touchs him, the way he speaks to him. Mind you, Grimmjow was a demanding and violent man, but Ichigo could care less. He liked him that way.

Ichigo threw the covers off himself, shivering at the cold as he dug in his drawers for his uniform. As he got dressed, thoughts of Grimmjow wandered into his mind...The way his lips felt so hard and cool against his. The way his hands roamed everywhere, leaving him defenseless.

Dispite his aggressive nature, Grimmjow was an amazing lover. He could please him more than anyone else and the thought sent chills throughout his body.

Once Ichigo was dressed, he hitched his bag on his shoulder and walked out of his room.

He was deep in thought when his father jumped from the cieling, trying to tackle him. Ichigo held his fist up without thinking, punching his dad in the face and out of the way.

He walked through the kitchen where Yuzu and Karin were sitting at the table, eating the breakfast that Yuzu had made, no doubt.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu smiled at him. "I made some for you, too, if you want some!"

"Not this morning, Yuzu." He smiled at her before he walked out the door and towards his school.

He sighed when he saw Renji ahead, talking to Ishida and Sado. He kept walking, hoping they wouldn't notice him, but was doomed when Renji sensed his Spiritual Pressure.

They all stood perfectly still as he walked towards them with his head down.

"Ichigo?" Renji waved a hand in front of Ichigo's face. "Hello?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo looked up at the redhead with a raised eyebrow.

"Where were you yesterday?" Renji asked. "You missed out on a good fight. Rukia was looking for you."

"Asleep." Ichigo yawned to ham it up a little.

"A..sleep?" Renji gawked. "Whatever. You don't wanna tell, I don't wanna ask."

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia stayed with Orihime and Rangiku yesterday, so they're probably heading to school right now. And you know Captain Hitsugaya is following somewhere." He said. "And Ikkaku and Yumichika are...God knows where. And I'm here. And they're there."

"You were going to forget us, weren't you?" Ishida asked when he added on that last part.

"No!" Renji objected. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you're an arrogant Shinigami!" Ishida argued when Renji got up in his face.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, knowing that if they kept this up, he wouldn't have to explain himself. But he still had to get past the rest of them.

"IIIIIIIIIII-CCHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-GGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Ichigo raised a fist just in time to hit Keigo in the face, watching him fall to the floor. He walked on then, ignoring Keigo as he went on about him "ignoring" him. Ironic, huh?

Just as he thought, when they walked into the classroom, Ikkaku and Yumichika were waiting to interrogate him.

"Where were you?" Ikkaku demanded.

"Asleep." Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki, you better tell me where you were!" Ikkaku demanded, raising his wooden sword above his head as if to strike the orange haired boy.

"Asleep." He repeated.

"Kurosaki, you're really pissing Ikkaku off." Yumichika warned. "Where were you?"

"Asleep." Ichigo said again.

Each and every time he was asked, this was his reply. Even when Rangiku tried to "bribe" him into telling her. Too bad that wasn't what he wanted.

He stared out the window during class, trying to imagine what it would be like if Grimmjow somehow burst in and save him from this torchure called school. It was annoying and unneeded.

_Honestly._ Ichigo thought as he glanced back.

He froze when he saw Toshiro staring at him from three seats back. He raised an eyebrow at the white-haired child-looking Captain as if asking what he was staring at. Toshiro kept the same cold look on his face as he turned away.

Ichigo thought for a second...He couldn't know, could he? There was no way...He had been fighting those others when he had disappeared with Grimmjow. Did he somehow sense them together?

Ichigo bit his lip as he turned to look back out the window, hoping he was wrong and Toshiro Hitsugaya was just crabby today.

_**Comments:**_

_**no comments! now, I'm gonna go try and write chappy 3, so be PREPARED!!! reminds me of that movie...Be Prepared! Be Prepared! that's all I remember of that silly song with the goat....haha. don't ask. don't tell. :P**_


	3. Chapter 3 Selfish Love

Chapter Three - Selfish Love

Grimmjow walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets a week later. He had that same smirk on his face as he walked into Aizen's throne room where everyone waited.

He used one jump to hitch himself on top of the wall. His hands were still in his pockets as he laid back and stared at the ceiling.

He was only smiling because he knew why he was here. Word was everyone was gathering in the throne room on Aizen-sama's orders because he was going to send a nice little raiding party to the real world.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, imagining Ichigo behind his eyelids. God, he missed him.

He suddently opened his eyes when he felt someone poke him in the chest. He opened his eye to see Szayel with a girly face as he looked down at him.

"_What_?" Grimmjow demanded.

Szayel had been _extra_ annoying that week, never stopping with the questions. _What are you thinking about? Why are you so dazed? Why are you ignoring me? Grimmy, answer me! _

God, he hated that name. It was so so annoying. So..._not him_. It was cutesy and...ugh. It was more of an Ichigo thing...

Damn it, he kept on thinking about him. Every time he thought about something totally unrelated to that damned Shinigami, it always ended up somehow getting back to him. It was crazy...and confusing.

"Why are you so happy?" Szayel asked, snapping Grimmjow out of his daze.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You are _so _fucking annoying!"

Szayel pouted before Aizen-sama came into the room, making everyone silent.

"Nnoitra." Aizen said. "I want you to take whoever you want and go down to the human world for a little bit."

"What would be the objective?" Nnoitra questioned. _And why me, _he wanted to ask, but didn't dare to question Aizen-sama.

"Don't worry about that." Aizen smiled at him darkly. "Like I said, take whomever you want, except Ulquiorra. I'll be needing him."

Grimmjow resisted the urge to laugh. Like he'd take him anyways.

Nnoitra looked and scratched his head. "Ummm...."

"Hey, spoony." Grimmjow jumped from the wall. "You owe me. I'm going."

"Okay." Nnoitra grimaced. "My name isn't spoony."

"Sure look like one." Grimmjow stated.

"I want to go, too." Szayel jumped off the wall after Grimmjow.

"_Why?_" Nnoitra raised an eyebrow. "You don't like the human world."

"It'll be a good oportunity for some research." He offered.

"Whatever." Nnoitra shrugged. "Bring your Fraccion. Telsa, come with me. That should be enough since you have an _army _behind you, Aporro."

Szayel grimaced. "They're useful."

"Whatever." Nnoitra turned to Grimmjow. "And you...oh, that's right. You got your Fraccion _killed_."

"Yep." Grimmjow smirked. "Dumbasses couldn't even hold up against mindless Shinigami."

Nnoitra shook his head at Grimmjow.

And then they were on thier way.

(-_-)

Ichigo had been fast asleep with his face buried in his pillow when Grimmjow perched on his window. Grimmjow rolled his eyes before jumping on top of Ichigo, startling him awake.

"Wha-Dad?" Ichigo rubbed his eyes as Grimmjow closed the window and the curtains.

"No, dumbass." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Grimm...Grimmjow?" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he looked up at the Arrancar.

"Have you been _crying?_" Grimmjow asked when he caught the tear-stains on Ichigo's checks.

"What? No!" Ichigo wiped desperately at his cheeks as they grew three different shades of red.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Nothing." Ichigo said as he leaned back up against the wall, furthest away from Grimmjow besides jumping clear across the room. "What do you want?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "You still think you hate me?"  
"Ha. No." Ichigo said. "I'm pretty sure what I feel is a lot different than hate."

"Hmm." Grimmjow kept his face serious as he leaned towards Ichigo.

He watched as Ichigo grew stiff in front of him, leaning back even more into the wall.

"Really?" Grimmjow frowned. "Is that why you're acting like I'm going to eat you?"

Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't _want_ to love you. It's wrong, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grinned as he shook his head. "Isn't that what's so great about it? We're not supposed to love each other. It's forbidden. It makes it...exciting."

Ichigo smiled ruefully. "For you, maybe. You're not the one betraying your friends, here."

"Quit making yourself feel so bad." Grimmjow looked towards the heavens. "I hate being all...ugh...lovey and stuff, but if you're friends were really your friends, then they would understand."

Ichigo grimaced. "That wasn't 'lovey.'"

"Close enough for me." Grimmjow gave him a look.

"Well, then." Ichigo crossed his arms. "I'm not letting you have your way with me until you tell me why you love me. In _'lovey'_ terms, mind you."

"Screw you." Grimmjow leaned back and sat against the other wall, crossing his arms. "Ain't no way."

Ichigo sat patiently, unmoving. He wasn't going to back down.

Grimmjow looked at him, hoping that he wouldn't make him do this. But Ichigo sat there, for five minutes straight, without abandoning his request.

"Aw, come on Ichigo." Grimmjow practically pleaded.

"Sad thing was," Ichigo smirked evilly. "There's no one home tonight."

"Wha...what?" Grimmjow's eyes went wide. "So I can make you scream as loud as I want?"

"Well, yeah." Ichigo shrugged. "If, you know, you tell me why you love me."

Grimmjow groaned, giving into the tempting situation.

He got on his knees beside Ichigo, who looked at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye with his arms still crossed.

"Okay...I...fuck." Grimmjow looked towards the heavens. "This is so fucking wrong. Okay. Here it goes. I love you because...You're cute, and your hair reminds me of strawberries and I like strawberries. Can I stop now?"  
"Oh, hell no." Ichigo grimaced. "Keep goin'."

Grimmjow groaned again. "Ok_ay. _Well...You're mysterious and innocent, yet dangerous at the same time. Being with you is dangerous. And I like dangerous, a lot. And your eyes are pretty, and you're a good kisser and you always let me have my way with you in bed. Oh, and you taste good."

Ichigo smiled. "Works for me."

Grimmjow took that moment to crush his lips to Ichigo's before Ichigo pushed him back on the bed.

**_Comments: _**

**_LOOK!! ANOTHER CHAPTER CAUSE I'M OBER BORED AND NOW COMPLETELY INTERESTED IN THIS STORY!!! Arigato, TealEyedBeing, you got my head working!!_**

**_I have a nice surprise: It's waiting for you in the next chapter. betcha can't guess what it is!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Turn Out The Light

Chapter Four - Turn Out The Light

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo away for a second as he pushed him back on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Now you have me interested." Grimmjow smiled. "Why do you love me?"

It was Ichigo's turn to groan now.

"Can't I tell you _after?_" Ichigo pleaded. "I'm going to have a lot of trouble concentrating on anything other than touching you right now..."

Grimmjow rolled over on top of Ichigo, pinning down his arms.

"I don't give a shit about how horny you are, Ichigo." He said as he looked down at him. "_Why_ do you love me?"

Ichigo sighed. "Since you put it that way...I love you because you're violent. Because I know I can't count on you to do anything other than what your instinct tells you. Which is why I work myself into your instinct. You're hair is just...awesome. You're mean and aggressive sometimes, but it's something I've gotten used to. You're eyes are the perfect teal, and they can always see right through me in thier calm arrogance. And you're hearts more grey than black, but most definatly not white, exactly like mine."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "All I understood was 'because you're violent', which makes no sense. 'I can't count on you' which pisses me off. 'You're mean and aggressive' which also makes no sense. 'Calm arrogance' which pisses me off even more. And 'you're hair is awesome' which I can strongly agree with."

Ichigo laughed. "Maybe someday you'll understand. Can you just fucking kiss me now?"

"Sure." Grimmjow shrugged.

He kept Ichigo's arms pinned down to the bed and leaned his lips just out of Ichigo's reach. Ichigo lifted his head desperately, reaching, but Grimmjow jerked away each time.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo growled.

"That's more like it." Grimmjow smirked as he let go of Ichigo's arms and kissed him.

Ichigo's tounge pushed through Grimmjow's lips, meeting the others tounge half-way. Ichigo pushed the white jacket off Grimmjow's shoudlers desperately as Grimmjow licked and sucked at his neck. He was surprised when Grimmjow's hands literally ripped his shirt off.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried. "I liked that shirt!"

Grimmjow lifted his head from Ichigo's neck and held the remnents of the shirt in his hands.

"You can get another one." He smirked.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow before rolling on top of him.

"Oh, so now you're gonna get pissy?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo removed Grimmjow's sandals.

"Hell no." Ichigo rolled his eyes before jerking Grimmjow's pants off. "That look just turns me on. You talk too much."

"Oh, really?" Grimmjow laughed as he sat up and kissed Ichigo passionately. "You are so cute."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck as Grimmjow pulled off the pants he had been sleeping in. He bit his lip as Grimmjow bit his ear, and then his neck numerous times. He was going to have so many hickeys....

That was when Grimmjow laid him back on the bed. Ichigo reached down and grabbed Grimmjow's erection, making the Arrancar moan loudly.

"You better be glad no one's home tonight." Ichigo smirked.

"Um-hm..." Grimmjow's mind was focused more on Ichigo's hand going up and down than his words.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he reached over and grabbed the lube that sat hidden behind his alarm clock. He kept his hand going as he used his teeth to open it, putting some on his opposite hand as he kept Grimmjow distracted with the other one. So quick that Grimmjow barely noticed, he switched his hands.

"I saw that, dumbass." Grimmjow breathed as he leaned his head on his lovers shoudler.

Ichigo laughed. "I thought it'd be fun to make you feel like you had won."

"Whatever." Grimmjow licked his lips before ripping Ichigo's hand away from him. "Ready?"

"Oh, yeah." Ichigo leaned his head back on the pillow as Grimmjow postitioned himself.

When Grimmjow went inside him, he moaned even louder than before. Ichigo tangled his fingers in the Espada's hair as his eyes went cloudy.

Ichigo buried his face in Grimmjow's shoulder as the thrusts got harder and faster.

"Oh..." Ichigo moaned. "Yes...oh..."

When Grimmjow hit the right spot, Ichigo gave up on trying to be quiet.

"Grimmjow!" He yelled.

"Louder, Ichigo." Grimmjow demanded as he went as deep as possible.

"Grimmjow!" He nearly screamed. "Harder!"

Grimmjow bit his lip as he carried out Ichigo's request.

"Faster, Grimmjow!" Ichigo demanded again.

"I'm going as fast as I fucking can!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ichigo groaned before rolling on top of Grimmjow and taking over.

"What the he-?" Grimmjow was cut off when Ichigo went faster than even he had. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow in and out of him at an unbelievable pace, driving them both towards the edge.

Grimmjow had to grip the bed sheets at the sexual tremors shivered through his body. Ichigo had never been this determined. Grimmjow reached up and pulled Ichigo's lips down his, burying his hands in his orange hair.

Ichigo thrust his hips harder, angling just right. He felt himself tensing for release just before Grimmjow spilled himself inside of him.

Ichigo collapsed on top of Grimmjow, breathing heavily. He was wiped out...

He laid his head on Grimmjow's chest as the Arrancar ran his hand through his hair.


	5. Chapter 5 No Surprise

Chapter Five - No Surprise

Ichigo pressed his cheek to Grimmjow's chest, basking in the coolness of it. He still couldn't breathe, he didn't know when he would ever be able to again.

Grimmjow wrapped one of his arms around Ichigo, the other one laying beside him. His body was numb, and his mind was cloudy. He couldn't think straight. His mind kept on flashing back to that look on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo reached up and kissed the hollow of Grimmjows neck softly.

"Are you going to leave now?" He asked him.

Grimmjow glanced towards the window with a sigh before dropping his head back down to the pillow.

"Nah." He said.

"Good." Ichigo snuggled into his lovers chest.

"It's only because I'm too lazy to get up." Grimmjow informed him.

"That's not going to piss me off, Grimmjow." Ichigo looked up at him. "I'm just glad you're staying."

"Dumbass." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

Ichigo sighed. _Never changes._ He didn't mind, though. He liked it. Loved it...The way Grimmjow practically couldn't help being mean to him. It just added to his bad-boy demenor, and Ichigo liked bad boys.

He looked up at the Sexta Espada with a smirk on his lips. Grimmjow looked back at him, his eyes just as devious. Ichigo pulled himself up to kiss him as Grimmjow meant him halfway. Ichigo moaned against his lips as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

That was when Grimmjow pulled away.

"Shit!" He yelled.

He pushed Ichigo off of him, leaving the orange-haired boy looking confused as he sat on the bed. Grimmjow picked up his cloths frantically, shoving his hakama on as fast as possible.

"Get dressed." He told Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up and put his boxers and night-pants on before he just decided to lose the human body. He pulled his Shinigami Badge out of his dresser and pressed it to his chest, feeling better when he was in his Soul Reaper form.

"Grimmjow, what's wrong?" Ichigo demanded as he shoved his human body into the closet.

And then he felt it. It was along the edge of his senses, barely noticable, only because someone was trying to hide thier reiatsu. It was too powerful to hide completly and obviously this person hadn't done it much, so that added to the miscalculation.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

"Szayel Aporro." He spat. "_Damn _it."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow pulled his tabi socks on. He was about to put his woven sandals on when the window opened.

Ichigo drew Zangetsu as Grimmjow cussed under his breath.

A tall and slender man with pink hair stepped through the window, glaring ahead. His eyes caught Ichigo's and burned into him, making Ichigo even more pissed off.

"So this is where you've been." Szayel turned his gaze to Grimmjow, who looked like he could kill someone at the moment.

Szayel walked up to Ichigo and caught his blade before tossing it at the wall, not noticing when it lodged itself there. Szayel caught Ichigo's face in his hand before pushing back against the wall. It made him unable to move, to resist as Szayel kissed him, shoving his tounge into his mouth.

Ichigo tried to get out of the Arrancar's grasp, but it was no use. He had him pinned.

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide, and then angry. He grabbed Szayel's hair and pulled him off of Ichigo, throwing him against the other wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"It's completly illogical." Szayel said as he stood up straight with his eyes cold. "He's cute, but it's no lie that I'm cuter, and I won't get you killed. And I am most definatly a better kisser. Why do you insist on having _him_ when you could have me?"

Grimmjow growled before grabbing Szayel's collar and shoving his back against the wall. "Because we're _over_, you asshole."

Szayel narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow and then looked away.

He released his spiritual energy as a beacon, leading Nnoitra and his Fraccion towards them.

"Ugh!" Grimmjow threw Szayel at the window, loving the way it cracked into little peices under Szayel's weight before the Espada flew outside.

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo. "They're on thier way here now. You have to run. You have to get as far as you can away from here. And make sure you hide your reiatsu."

"What about you?" Ichigo demanded.

"There's no fucking time to worry about me." Grimmjow jerked Ichigo's shoulder towards the door. "I'm a dead man walking, you have to go."

"Hell no, I'm not leaving you." Ichigo shook his head as he held strong against Grimmjow's pushes.

"Ichigo, they'll kill you!" Grimmjow yelled.

"So?" Ichigo shrugged. "I've been waiting for a shot at them a long time."

"I swear, Ichigo-" Grimmjow's words were filled with fury.

Ichigo reached up and grabbed Grimmjow by the back of his head before pulling the Arrancar's lips down to his. He slid his tounge between his lips and massaged the inside of Grimmjows mouth, making the Espada moan.

Ichigo knew they weren't alone anymore when Nnoitra jumped through the window, shocked. Nnoitra grabbed the back of Grimmjow's jacket and threw him back.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Grimmjow?" He demanded.

Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra. "None of your fucking buisness, you nosy bastard."

Nnoitra growled at him. "Szayel, get the brat and let's get back to Los Noches."

"Leave him out of this!" Grimmjow screamed as Nnoitra grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pushed him out the window.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Szayel kick Ichigo in the stomach, making him double over in pain. After, Szayel kneed him in the face before throwing the unconcious Shinigami over his shoulder.

"Damn it, Szayel, I'll kill you for that!" He yelled back before Nnoitra punched him in the face.

"If anybody's gonna be doin' any killin', you idiot, it's gonna be me." He spat. "Now shut your trap."

Grimmjow kicked as Nnoitra opened the gate to Hueco Mundo and pulled him through against his will.

Ichigo opened his eyes only a little, unmoving. His head hurt and Szayel's boney shoulder was more than uncomfortable.

He lifted his eyes, saw the billowing of a Shinigami uniform in the wind, along with a white haori. Toshiro Hitsugaya's eyes bore into his before he turned away, his face disappointed.

_Shit._ Ichigo thought. _I guess I'm gonna have to get myself out of this one._

_**Comments: **_

_**Oooooooooppppssss....: I would like to say, what kind of idiot would go to the freakin Soul Reapers house when he knows that AIZEN knows? honestly! I was hesitant about putting this in, but then I thought and I was like...Who? Oh, yes. GRIMMJOW!!! Violent, but not that bright. Jus' the way I like 'em! **_

_**I'm listenin to: Flyleaf for the 1st time in an ETERNITY. Wait...song change. Yeah, now it's Miyavi. hehe. Just thought you'd like to KnOw; (=_=) - It's battle make-up!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Dim Lighted Room

Chapter Six - Dim Lighted Room

Nnoitra threw Grimmjow in front of Aizen just as Szayel slammed Ichigo on the ground. Grimmjow glaced over at Ichigo's eyes rolling into the back of his head. He growled as he glared back at Szayel, who ignored him.

"Grimmjow." Aizen kept his chin in his hand as he looked down at him. "What's the meaning of this?"

Grimmjow looked up at Aizen, glaring.

"We found him in this Shinigami's room, putting thier cloths back on." Szayel spat.

"I do believe I asked Grimmjow." Aizen said coldly.

"Sumimasen, Aizen-sama." Szayel apologized.

"Grimmjow?" Aizen looked back down at him with disappointed eyes. "What were you doing with this young man?"

"None of your fucking buisness." Grimmjow muttered.

Suddenly, Grimmjow found Tosen's blade at his throat, his eyes wide.

"How dare you speak to Lord Aizen like that." He growled.

"Kaname." Aizen waved a hand at the former Captain.

"But, sir-" Tosen began.

"Are you arguing with me, Kaname?" Aizen asked.

"No, sir." Tosen sighed before stepping back.

"Grimmjow, you're acts cannot be excused." Aizen said. "You will be imprisoned for the time being, as will your...Shinigami. Your punishment will be decided shortly."

Grimmjow growled as Aizen nodded to Ichimaru to pick up Ichigo. Gin kicked his limp body lightly before grabbing Ichigo by the hair.

Ichigo's eyes rolled back as he did this, crying out and struggling as Gin dragged him away. Grimmjow tried to go after him, rage filling him instantly before Ulquiorra was suddenly there, grabbing his arm.

"Stop." He demanded.

Ulquiorra dragged Grimmjow off after Ichigo.

(-_-)

Grimmjow through rocks at the bars as he sat on the floor next to the wall. Ichigo lay on the other side of the bars, unconcious.

He had been knocked out for a while, but Grimmjow began to wonder if he was dead or not. His breathing was unnoticable and his heart rate was slowing and he was unbelievablly pale. He had seen corpses with more color than he had now.

When Grimmjow threw a rock at Ichigo threw the bars and it hit him on the nose, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo sat up, sore. "Itai...Where are we?"

"We are in containment." Grimmjow said, as if it was obvious. "If you didn't notice, we got caught, and we're going to be 'punished' which is Aizen-slang for executed. He's just letting us bask in our own self-pity for a while before he carries out his nice little plan, no doubt. Bastard."

Ichigo chucked, stopping immediantly when pain radiated throughout his body. He reached up and rubbed his aching head, wincing at the tenderness.

"This is stupid." Ichigo sneered at the door to the outside. "Are those spiritual pressure blocking bars?"

"No, dumbass, they're made of rainbows." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"Figured." Ichigo hit his head against the wall.

"Come here." Grimmjow said before Ichigo looked up.

"Grimmjow, there are bars between us, I doubt I'm going to be able to get over there." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow grimaced. He motioned to the bars right beside him as he leaned back against the wall, but Ichigo saw that he meant to go next to him, on his side of the bars.

He sighed before almost crawling to where he could lean against the wall. He held onto the bar to keep from totally collapsing, and Grimmjow took the chance to remove his hand from the bar and pull it over to his side.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow, figuring he took it for something sexual, but was shocked when Grimmjow just twined thier fingers together. Grimmjow leaned against the bars as he looked up at the ceiling.

Ichigo thought he looked peaceful, and it was very rare for Grimmjow to be associated with something as soft as "peace." Ichigo smiled as he leaned against the bars, too, thier heads barely touching.

"Sorry, Ichigo." Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "For what?"

But his mind was screaming things like: _oh, my God, did he just say sorry? What is he on? This can't be the real Grimmjow! Holy fuck, he just apologized! Wait...for what?_

"Getting you involved in this." He closed his eyes. "It may sound stupid, but I feel like you're in danger and it's all my fault."

Ichigo reached through the bars with his other hand, touching the Arrancar's face softly. "It's not your fault, and I'm not in danger. I'm going to get both of us out of here."

He sighed. "Yeah. Right."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, wishing he could kiss Grimmjow and make it all better. But those stupid bars were in his way.

_Damn it._ He thought.

"I love you." Grimmjow said out of the blue.

"I love you, too." Ichigo sighed.

There was silence for a second.

"Fuck, thank God that's over." Grimmjow smirked. "Now I don't feel so bad."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again. Well, the loving and sweet Grimmjow was gone, and the smartass and aggresive Grimmjow was back. But that was okay. Ichigo liked this one better.

_**Comments: **_

_**OH! WATASHI! KAMI! : Omg, Grimmjow has a heart! (faints with a sigh) I wuv him. Hehe. funny. :P **_

_**I know, I know: Tosen's a puppy and Gin's a...dog that looks sweet but is indeed vicious and evil. :) WIPE THAT DAMN SMILE OFF YOUR FACE ICHIMARU!!!! I swear, I would kill him if I was...anybody! **_


	7. Chapter 7 Nakanide

Chapter Seven - Nakanide (Don't Cry)

Ichigo opened his eyes when the door to his cell opened. Grimmjow stirred on the other side of the bars, breathing shallowly.

When Ichigo looked up, he didn't expect to see Szayel Aporro Grantz standing at the door with a demeaning look on his face. Ichigo looked at him, suspicious.

"Hm." Szayel rolled his eyes.

He closed the door, locking it behind him. Ichigo ripped his hand from Grimmjow's as the pink haired Arrancar got closer, accidentally shaking Grimmjow awake.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow muttered when he opened his eyes.

He yawned before looking over at Ichigo's shocked face, following his gate to Szayel.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow demanded off him.

Szayel smirked at Grimmjow. "Well, I'm going to see exactly why this _filthy Shinigami_ is better than me, of course."

"What?" Grimmjow jumped up, his hands tight on the bars as Ichigo tried his best to stand.

"You heard me, Grimmy, baby." Szayel had the most wicked smile on his face.

Szayel walked up to Ichigo, putting a hand on the Soul Reapers cheek.

"You know, Grimmjow used to be mine." Szayel whispered in Ichigo's ear. "He still is, really. Because the fact is, you're not good enough for even him. All you do is get him in trouble...tsk, tsk, tsk..."

"Don't listen to him, Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled, but Ichigo's eyes were intent on the wall.

"It's your fault he's going to be killed." Szayel told Ichigo. "And you know it, too, don't you? He's going to endure all that pain just because you couldn't keep your disgusting hands off him."

Ichigo pushed at the Arrancar's shoulders, finally gaining his senses back, but Szayel wouldn't move.

"All your fault, Ichigo." Szayel sighed. "And I'm going to punish you."

"Szayel, don't you dare touch him you bastard!" Grimmjow screamed, his grip tightening on the bars. "Get the fuck away from him!"

Szayel smiled back at Grimmjow before bringing his hand up to smack Ichigo in the face, a red mark left behind.

"Damn it, Szayel!" Grimmjow yelled.

Szayel smiled again before proceeding. He took Ichigo by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall, his eyes rolling back when his head hit hard.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called. "Fight back, damn it, Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes glanced over at Grimmjow, empty. "But he's right."

"Damn it, don't go getting fucking guilty on me now!" Grimmjow pushed against the bars, trying to break through with no avail. "Ichigo! Quit being such a fucking drama queen and fight back!"

Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow, up at the ceiling, unmoving. Szayel smiled, glad he was getting his way.

He made Ichigo look at him, grabbing his chin.

"You hear that?" Szayel said with eyes bright with excitment. "He wants you to fight back, Ichigo. But...you know. He never said anything about it _not_ being your fault. Must mean that it is your fault, huh?"  
"No! No, Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled. "It isn't your fault! This is my fault! Don't let him tell you that!"

"Shut up, Grimmjow!" Ichigo demanded. "Just...shut up. Damn it."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall.

"It's my fault and you know it." Ichigo muttered.

"No, it isn't." Grimmjow shook his head.

Szayel took off his shoe and threw it at Grimmjow in one second, planning to turn around and pin Ichigo to the wall once again. But was surprised when Ichigo caught his arm, his face dark.

"It's my fault." Ichigo said before lifting his eyes, which had gone black and yellow with Hollowfication. "But, damn it, I am not going to let this he-she try to kick my ass."

As the mask formed on his face, Grimmjow's eyes went wide, as did Szayel.

Ichigo grabbed Szayel by the neck and slammed him into the bars, smiling when he went all the way through them and into Grimmjow's cell before crashing through the wall.

Grimmjow was beside him instantly. He kicked the Arrancar numerous times in the stomach and head until Szayel was coughing up blood. And then he picked Szayel up by the neck and stabbed his free arm into the Arrancar's stomach.

"Dumbass, you shouldn't have touched him." He muttered before throwing Szayel's limp body onto the floor.

He leaned down and picked up the key that had been in his pocket that now laid at his side before turning back to Ichigo.

Ichigo's Hollow mask slowly fell away. His breathing was quick and unsteady and as soon as his mask was gone, he fell to his knees.

"Come on." Grimmjow threw Ichigo's arm over his shoulder before hauling him to his feet.

He reached through the barred window at the top of the door and unlocked it, sighing with relief as it swung open.

"Do you think you can hide your reiatsu, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked.

"I've got barely any left." Ichigo said. "Of course."

Grimmjow kissed his cheek, making him smile. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Ichigo said. "Now let's get out of here."

_**Comments:**_

_**Oooo: What shall happen next?!?! betcha can't guess. Will they get caught again and sentenced to immediant death? Will Aizen just ignore them and let them go? Will Nnoitra secretly ...nevermind. :) That would just give it away. hehe. **_

_**hmmm: this might go a little over 10 chapters...idk. I know what's gonna happen. :) gonna be SUGOI KAWAII!!!! or...kowaii? you shall never know!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Tsuki no Hana

Chapter Eight - Tsuki no Hana (moon flower)

Grimmjow practically dragged Ichigo down the hall, because Ichigo had completly passed out five minutes ago. He peeked around the corner before he ran, dragging Ichigo, down the long hall.

He would be glad to finally get out of this place. God knows where he would go, or what he would do. But Los Noches had begun to piss him off a long time ago, and all he wanted was out.

He rounded another corner, forgetting to look before he went around, and stopped in his tracks.

Nnoitra Jiruga leaned against the wall, casually. He opened his eyes and looked around to see who had just made that noise. Those eyes went wide when he saw Grimmjow.

"What the..." Nnoitra scoffed. "What the fuck are you two doing out?"

Grimmjow glared at him before continuing to run past him. Nnoitra used Sonido to get in front of him before pushing him back.

"How did you get out?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Grimmjow shrugged. "Why don't you _go back there and look_?"

"What..." Nnoitra glanced down the hall, as if he could see it. "What did you do?"

"Do you sense pinky anywhere, Spoon-Head?" Grimmjow said.

Nnoitra's eyes went wide and Grimmjow took that chance to kick the Espada in the chest. With Ichigo weighing him down, he couldn't fight. So he chose to run instead.

He ran past Nnoitra as he slowly rose to his feet. He went as fast as he could, using Sonido every five or so seconds. But it wasn't fast enough since he was supporting the weight of two, not just one.

He fell back when Ulquiorra and Yammy suddenly blocked his way.

Ulquiorra wasted no time, gripping Ichigo's ripped Shinigami uniform and dragging hims towards the throne room as Yammy plucked up Grimmjow and followed.

"Damn it, you fat bastard, let go of me!" Grimmjow demanded.

They dropped the two of them in front of Aizen. He sighed when he saw the two of them.

"How did this happen?" Aizen demanded of Ulquiorra.

"I'm not sure, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said flatly.

"Grimmjow, why don't _you_ tell us?" Aizen asked.

Grimmjow sneered at him. "Or _not._"

Aizen nodded towards Tosen, who walked up and put his sword to Ichigo's throat. Grimmjow swallowed hard.

"You think I care?" Grimmjow stood up, looking down on Ichigo.

"Oh, yes, you do." Aizen smiled motioned to Tosen.

Tosen brought his sword down and cut a huge bleeding gash into Ichigo's chest.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide and he launched himself at Tosen. He kicked the dark skinned man in the face before dropping down beside Ichigo. He found many blades at his neck when he reached for the Shinigami. And then Aizen made a signal and they all backed off.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo before taking his jacket off and pressing it against his cut.

"Fine." Grimmjow grumbled as Ichigo stirred in his arms. "It was Szayel. He came in and started taunting Ichigo. Ichigo threw him through the bars and I took the key from him. And we left."

"Hmm." Aizen hummed. "Was he dead?"

"No." Grimmjow muttered as Ichigo's bleeding slowed.

"Tia, will you go take care of that for me?" He looked over at the blond female Espada and she nodded.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

And then she was off.

Aizen looked back down at Grimmjow and Ichigo. "Well, then. I guess it's no use keeping you in containment anymore."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

"Kill them." Aizen ordered.

Grimmjow jumped up, leaving Ichigo on the ground, as he drew his Zanpaktou.

"Touch him and you die." He growled.

All the Espada in the room advanced on him, except for Starrk who was asleep as usual. He tried to cover all his defenses, but they were too powerful, and too many.

And then the North of the tower exploded.

_**Comments, anyone?:**_

_**Cliffy cliffy cliffhanger!! : wtf? did someone RANDOMLY blow up a wall. Or is maybe Szayel coming after them with one of his retarded traps he loves to brag about???? or maybe, JUST MAYBE, it's an illusion Aizen created??? neh??? you shall never know...**_


	9. Chapter 9 Guren

Chapter Nine - Guren (Crimson Lotus)

Debris crashed down everywhere, raining over all of them. Grimmjow followed his instinct and covered Ichigo before he could be crushed by the falling rock, taking a few hits himself.

When the rock stopped falling Grimmjow pushed the huge boulders off of himself and Ichigo, straining a little.

When he looked down at Ichigo, the orange-haired boy opened his eyes. He shot into a sitting position, Grimmjows' jacket dropping to his lap. He looked up and smiled.

_Guess I didn't have to do it alone after all._

Renji, Rukia, Ishida, Sado, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Orihime all stood on what was left of the wall.

"Don't tell me I missed the fight!" Ikkaku cried, unsheathing his Zanpaktou. "Who want's a go?"

"Get them!" Aizen called.

The Espada, yet again, all except for Starrk, launched themselves at the intruders.

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow and smiled. He took Grimmjow by the shoulders and kissed him, long and slow.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called as she ran towards him.

She fell to her knees beside him.

"Lay down and let me heal you." She told him.

"We don't have time for that." Ichigo said. "We have to get everybody out of here. Speaking of which, why are Ikkaku and Yumichika here?"

"I don't know." Orihime shook her head. "Something about not missing a fight."

"Oh." Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo knew Ikkaku couldn't resist a good fight, and Yumichika was always right behind him (standing in the background checking his nails, no doubt).

"We have to leave." Ichigo stood up shakily as Grimmjow caught his arm.

Orihime looked at him curiously. "Kuro...saki-kun? Isn't he...one of them?"

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow and messed with his blue hair. "Sort of. I don't know. I don't think he's decided yet."

Grimmjow grimaced before knocking Ichigo's hand off his head. "I've decided that I hate these people. End of story."

"Well, then, no I guess." Ichigo shrugged.

Orihime looked back just as Renji was thrown into a wall.

"Ichigo!" He cried. "We have to get out of here!"

"You try and drag Ikkaku out!" Ichigo said.

They looked at Ikkaku who looked like he was having fun with Yammy. Yumichika raised an eyebrow before grabbing the back of Ikkaku's uniform and dragging him kicking and screaming the way they came in.

Rukia jumped just as Renji did. Ichigo grabbed Orihime as him and Grimmjow followed them with Sado and Ishida behind them.

It all just seemed too easy...


	10. Chapter 10 Thoughts of Broken Faces

Chapter Ten - Thoughts of Broken Faces

"How much _longer_?" Renji whined as they all ran as fast as they could for the nearest gate. "Why can't we just get _him_ back there to open one?"

"Because Aizen can intercept his gate, and we don't want that!" Rukia yelled back.

"No one asked you!" Renji said.

"Renji, when we get out of this, I am so going to kick your ass again." Ichigo growled at him.

"You can try." Renji said smartly.

"If you guys don't _shut up!_" Ikkaku screamed. "I swear, I will kick every single one of your asses! Starting with _Mr. 6th Espada_ back there."

Grimmjow glared at him. "You think you can kick my ass?"

"I'm pretty sure of it." Ikkaku taunted.

Ichigo put an arm in front of Grimmjow before he could attack the 11th Squad's 3rd Seat.

"Calm it." He said.

Grimmjow turned his glaring gaze on Ichigo and tried to burn holes in his head.

"And get that look off your face." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's annoying."  
Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the hair and jerked him back, laughing when he was laid out on the ground.

"Grimmjow!" He yelled before getting to his feet and running after the Arrancar.

Grimmjow was having fun evading Ichigo. It was like a childs game of tag, only with Sonido and Shunpo (which when you think about it, it the exact same thing...).

The whole group had stopped running for a moment to roll thier eyes at the two lovers.

"Ichigo, we don't have time for thi-" Rukia began to yell.

Suddenly, the sandy ground began to vibrate, making her pause. They all looked around in search for some meaning to this...

Ichigo's eyes went wide when he saw the Hollow's, running towards them like a stampede over the horizon.

"We have to go." Grimmjow mumbled.

He grabbed Ichigo by his wrist and threw him over his shoulder, Ichigo was just too paralzed to fight back.

"Come on!" Grimmjow yelled at the others who were just as intent on staring as Ichigo.

They began to run again, sprinting and occasionally using what flashsteps they could. Grimmjow's grip on Ichigo was tight, which was why he was confused when Ichigo flipped off of him and began running on his own.

He looked over at him, surprised.

Ichigo took his hand and picked up the pace.

Grimmjow only sighed.

They closed in on the steps, nearly jumping down them. Renji kicked the door closed, as if that was going to stop the on-coming Hollows, as he was through.

_Now I won't be intercepted if I open it here..._ Grimmjow's mind worked on trying to open the gate.

Ichigo stood with his back to Grimmjow's wondering when those millions of Hollows were going to come bursting through that door or if they were going to make it in time.

Once Grimmjow had Garganta opened, everyone turned thier eyes to him.

"Hurry." He nodded towards the gate.

By the time Sado, Orihime, Ikkaku and Yumichika had made thier way through, the ground began to shake again.

Rukia looked terrified at the door as it burst open.

"Go!" Grimmjow commanded.

Nobody moved.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried as Zangetsu formed in his hands.

He blocked an oncoming Menos with little trouble.

"Ichigo, you have to go!" Grimmjow demanded as they formed around them.

Rukia, Renji and Ishida began fighting with the Hollows around them as they tried to hold them back.

"I'm not leaving you, Grimmjow." Ichigo growled.

"You have to, dumbass!" Grimmjow kicked one of the Hollows in the face.

He was at too much of a close range to use his Cero on the oafs, and he knew Ichigo would kill him if he hurt his friends, who were very much in the way of that plan. All he had left was his Resurreccion, and he couldn't leave Ichigo with his back uncovered to fully release.

"I'm-not-going-anywhere!" Ichigo yelled.

Just then, a huge Menos Grande got one good hit in on Ichigo, sending him barrelling down to the ground and leaving a crater.

"_Damn it!_" Grimmjow took out the Menos before getting on his knees beside Ichigo. "You have to go. You're already wounded."

"No." Ichigo shook his head. "I won't."

Grimmjow growled. "If you don't Ichigo, I'll-"

"Will you follow me?" Ichigo demanded. "If I go through?"

"I..." Grimmjow gulped.

He knew good and well if he didn't hold off these Hollow's then no one will. He had to stay behind until the gate closed. Maybe then he could use his Gran Rey Cero and eliminate all of them. But he'd have to wait until the gate closed...

"I'll follow you." Grimmjow smiled weakly at Ichigo, knowing his words were a lie.

Ichigo frowned, but nodded. "Okay."

He grabbed the back of Grimmjow's head and pulled him down to his lips. He deepened the kiss as Grimmjow held on tight, not wanting to let go.

But Ichigo pulled back. "You can have the rest when you come back to me."

Grimmjow sighed.

The gate was already starting to close. He pulled Ichigo up to his feet.

"Go!" He pushed him towards it.

"Come on, guys!" Ichigo yelled to Rukia, Renji and Ishida.

They all turned and ran for it, entering the gate at just the right time. Ichigo turned back and smiled at Grimmjow before going through.

He ignored that the gate was closing, and tried to keep his hope in his heart.

Grimmjow turned to the Hollows that were roaring with some kind of victory. He brought his Zanpaktou to his hand, cutting it deep enough so the blood could pour.

He held his hand out, gathering his Cero in his hand, and then released it.

_**Comments: **_

_**Well...: Yeah, it's goin' a little over ten chapters. sorry! **_

_**Also...: This may be the last chapter I write today cause I'm going over to my friends at about two. So if this is, then I'm SORRY!!! but I might get one more in before I leave. XD**_


	11. Chapter 11 Toxic

Chapter Eleven - Toxic

_Three Days Later..._

Ichigo sat, staring at the sky, as he had done for the past three nights. The silent tears poured down his face as the dark, demeaning sky kept it's form.

The few stars he could see, didn't seem much brighter tonight...They had all looked dull and meaningless since that day they had come back. Ichigo choked back the sobs before burying his face in his hands.

He couldn't deal with this...it was too painful. His heart was gone, and he just couldn't live without it. If he didn't know so many people depended on him, he would just end it. All the pain, and all the suffering, would disappear in just one simple twist of his Zanpaktou.

Ichigo shook his head.

He couldn't do that to his friends. And he knew that Grimmjow would be majorly pissed if he found that the thought had even passed through Ichigo's head.

Ichigo winced at the thought of Grimmjow's name.

He punched the seal of his window, not feeling the pain that shot up his arm. He laid back, curling up in a ball on his bed.

It was the same bed Grimmjow had been with him in.

Ichigo shot to his feet, his eyes wide as he stared at the bed.

He was surely going insane. That was it. He was going crazy.

He fell to his knees on the floor, crying again. He had never cried so much in his life.

All those times...Every single time he regretted having fallen for Grimmjow was now wieghing on his shoulders. Those times when he thought of himself as a traidor who had betrayed everything that was given to him, who had betrayed his friends. They meant nothing now. Everything that was just...wasn't anymore.

Ichigo felt the gags coming up as he tried to quiet his sobs. He didn't feel like throwing up tonight.

There was a knock on the door.

"_What?!" _Ichigo demanded, his voice cold.

"Ichigo, it's Rukia."

"Go away." Ichigo said.

"Can I please come in?" She asked.

"No." Ichigo spat. "Just go away."

The door opened and Ichigo threw a pillow at her. She caught it before closing the door behind her.

"I won't take no for an answer." She said as she took a step towards him.

"Stay away, Rukia." Ichigo gritted his teeth as he tried to hide his broken eyes behind his hair.

"I won't." She touched his shoulder as she got down on her knees beside him. "Ichigo...you're falling apart."

"I am not." He pulled away from her touch.

"What have you done to yourself, Ichigo?" Her eyes went wide as she caught the sight of his arm.

It was bloody and cut up.

Ichigo looked at it, too, not seeing much. It had happened when he needed something to squeeze, so he dug his nails into his arm. It was an accident at first...and then it had felt too good, so he started slicing at his forearm with his nails.

"Ichigo, what the hell?" Rukia demanded.

She grabbed a towel off a chair and pressed it to his arm.

"You need to stop, Ichigo!" She yelled. "He's not coming back!"

Ichigo pushed at Rukia. "Don't you think I know that? I _know_ he's gone! I know...I know..."

Ichigo broke down into sobbs again. Rukia sighed before hugging Ichigo, letting him cry on her shoulder.

"Rukia...I miss him..." He cried. "I miss him so much..."

"I know." She hugged him tight.

(~.~)

Ichigo made Rukia leave later, telling her that he would be just fine.

He lied, of course.

As soon as her spritual pressure disappeared, he started bawling again. It had been comforting to have there to cry to for a little while, but all he wanted to do right now was bask in his own self pity.

He stared up at the sky with somewhat shattered eyes, watched as those dim stars blurred in his vision as the tears spilled over. Even the moon seemed meaningless...

He felt himself slipping into his subconcious as a few of those stars seemed to disappear.

He wondered about that, just before drifting off.

_**Comments:**_

_**I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!! :)**_

_**Sorry it took two days. I had to stay an extra night. :P So, here's chappy 'leven for ya! twelve is coming soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12 All The Things You Say

Chapter Twelve - All The Things You Say

Grimmjow jumped through the gate, his breathing heavy. His whole body hurt.

He looked down upon Karakura Town, sighing in relief when he saw Ichigo's house. He limped across the air, his lungs barely keeping up. He fell ten feet when he lost his footing, but caught himself at just the right height. He nearly crawled to Ichigo's window.

When he looked through it, his heart shattered to peices.

Ichigo's breathing was shallow, the slight movement of his chest the only indicator that he was asleep and not dead. His face was stained with tears and dry blood. His arm, half covered by a crimson-soaked towel, was also soaked with blood. He felt tears in his eyes at the realization that he had been cutting himself.

Grimmjow pulled himself up into a sitting position on Ichigo's window pane. He tried to catch his breath as his heart raced. He just couldn't bring himself to look at Ichigo, not with him like this.

But he knew he had to let him sleep, because the bags under his lovers eyes shown that he had rarely slept in the past three days.

"_Grimmjow..._"

Grimmjow glanced down at Ichigo, fearing that he had accidentally woken him up. But Ichigo was just as much asleep as he had been before his arrival, which brought him to the conclution that Ichigo was dreaming about him. He smiled slightly...

"_Don't leave me..._"

The smile instantly disappeared as Grimmjow hit himself in the head before slamming his head into the wall.

He had made it back as soon as he could. He had planned to just reopen the gate when he had destroyed all of the other Hollows, but then along came Ulquiorra telling him that if he wanted to leave he would have to kill him first.

He did, of course, because being with Ichigo was a lot more important than that selfish asshole of an Espada, but it had taken him three days. Ulqiorra was, in fact, the fourth Espada, and Grimmjow was only the 6th. Or at least he had been...

But that was behind him now. He hated those damned Hollows and hoped they all rotted in the hell they created. His everything was lying asleep beside him now.

"_Grimm...jow...no..."_

Ichigo began to shake in his sleep before he writhed around, screaming Grimmjow's name over and over again.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide, and then they were broken. He reached for Ichigo, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him awake.

"Ichigo!" He called. "Ichigo! Wake up!"

Ichigo's eyes burst open, his heart speeding up and his arms limp at his side.

He was dreaming again...And this dream hurt just as much as the last one...

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Grimmjow asked him, now on his knees beside Ichigo on the bed.

"Ugh." Ichigo pushed away from Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

"You're not real." Ichigo whispered frantically as he stood up, the towel falling off his arm.

"Ichigo, what the hell?" Grimmjow demanded as he looked at Ichigo's arm. "What did you do to yourself?"

"What do you care?" Ichigo crossed his arms to hide the cuts. "You died."

"Ichigo, I didn't die." Grimmjow chuckled. "If I was dead, would I be here right now."

"No, you're dead." Ichigo turned away.

Grimmjow grimaced. He grabbed Ichigo from behind and yanked him down to his side. He kissed Ichigo with all he had, pouring all the love and grief into it that had built up in the past three days. He pulled away from Ichigo for only a second to lay him down on the bed, touching his face softly.

"Damn brat callin' me a liar." He smiled at him.

**_Comments: _**

**_I am sorry to say...: The next chapter will most likely be the last. It's been fun writing!!_**


	13. Chapter 13 Missed

Chapter 13 - Missed

He kissed him again, loving the way Ichigo's hands felt on his aching body. He had missed that touch so much...

"No..." Ichigo muttered against Grimmjow's lips. "I'm...dreaming..."

Grimmjow pulled away, kissing Ichigo's neck as Ichigo buried his hands in his hair.

"I promise you, babe." Grimmjow licked at his pulse. "You aren't dreaming. Even you're imagination couldn't work up this much pleasure."

"Oh..." Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Grimmjow."

Grimmjow lifted his head and smiled at Ichigo. "Yeah?"

"I missed you!" Ichigo cried as he wrapped his arms around his lover and hugged him tightly.

"Oh...ow." Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo squeezed him tightly. "I missed you, too."

Ichigo scowered kisses all over Grimmjow's jaw and face. "I. Missed. You. So. Much."

Ichigo pulled away and slapped Grimmjow across the face.

"Ow! Damn it!" Grimmjow recoiled from him. "Talk about a change of heart."

"_That_ was for leaving me alone for three days!" Ichigo yelled. "I told you to fucking follow me, Grimmjow! What the hell took you so long?"

Grimmjow stuck his tounge out at Ichigo. "Ulquiorra got in my way. I had to take care of him first, baka."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Well, whatever. I'm just glad you're alive."

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow down into a kiss. Grimmjow pulled away and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"You are in so much trouble." Grimmjow glared down at him. "What the hell is this?"

Grimmjow held up Ichigo's arm and Ichigo smiled innocently.

"It was an...accident?" Ichigo tried.

"Bull shit!" Grimmjow dug his fingers into Ichigo's arm.

"_AHHH!!!!_" Ichigo screamed.

"Shh." Grimmjow chuckled. "You'll wake up the whole neighborhood."

"Itai, itai, itttaaaaiiii..." Ichigo bit his lip. "That hurt."

"Hell yeah." Grimmjow said. "Hurts me just lookin' at it."

"Aw, Grimmy-"

"Don't you dare start calling me Grimmy." Grimmjow glared.

"Huh? Why not?" Ichigo pouted.

"Because. I don't want you to." Grimmjow snubbed.

Ichigo smirked. "Grimmy, Grimmy, Grimmy! I'm gonna call you Grimmy forever!"

"What the hell happened to you?" Grimmjow asked. "You are way too happy to be Ichigo."

"I'm happy to see you." Ichigo half-smiled, reaching up to touch Grimmjow's face. "I missed you."

Grimmjow sighed. He reached down and kissed Ichigo's neck again, this time making him moan.

"Mmm, and I missed that." Ichigo muttered. "We have to keep quiet tonight. My dad and sisters are here."

"Oh, no." Grimmjow shook his head as he rolled off of Ichigo. "You need to sleep."

"Screw sleep! I want you!" Ichigo reached over and grabbed Grimmjows arm.

"No, Ichigo." Grimmjow chuckled. "You look like a corpse. You need to sleep."

"I'm fine." Ichigo whined. "Please?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "No, I refuse."

"Well...will you at least kiss me for a little while?" Ichigo touched Grimmjow's chest, being careful of the bruises. "I miss your kisses..."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo before reaching up and taking his hand. "If I kiss you, will you sleep?"

"No." Ichigo smirked. "Not until I get my way."

"Well, then no." Grimmjow looked up at the ceiling.

"Ugh. Fine." Ichigo groaned. "If you kiss me, I'll _pretend_ to sleep. That's as good as it's getting."  
Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Alright."

He turned his head and grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck. He pulled him towards him, kissing him deeply. Ichigo rolled on top of him, pressing his hips against Grimmjow's, making him moan.

But he was smarter than that.

He pressed his finger to a certain spot on Ichigo's neck, feeling his lovers body go limp on top of him. He smiled to himself as he laid Ichigo's sleeping body down beside him.

"There, now you don't even have to pretend." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's nose before laying back himself.

(.*.)

_Four Months Later..._

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, putting his chin on Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow leaned his head against Ichigo's as they stared off into the sunset.

It was quiet. More quiet than it had been in a long time. Because it was finally over. Aizen had lost, Hueco Mundo was empty, and there was no fighting.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow muttered.

"Yeah?" Ichigo muttered.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked.

"You're going to stay with me." Ichigo told him. "Cause if you don't, I'll...do something very bad to you when I find you."

Grimmjow chuckled. "I have no doubt about that."

"Yep." Ichigo kissed his lovers cheek. "So you're going to stay with me. Forever. No matter what?"

"Yeah..." Grimmjow leaned his head against Ichigo's. "Forever."

Ichigo twisted around to be in Grimmjows lap. He leaned his head against the Arrancar's chest as the both looked up at the sky.

Ichigo sighed, realizing that he was wrong all long. Grimmjow's heart wasn't grey before this. No, it was most definatly black. And Ichigo's had been just white, plain and boring white. And when the two hearts came together...it was grey. Together, they were grey.

People think grey is boring, like old black and white movies, but that wasn't the case here. Grey was the way everything was meant to be in the end. Because good never truely reigned over evil, nor the other way around. Everything was always balanced, in the grey.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow's eyes, seeing the sky in them. He smiled as the teal shined in the limited sunlight. He reached up and touched his face, watched as Grimmjow looked down at him.

He touched his lips to his, and they kissed as they were surrounded by the warming sunlight of the dusk. And everything was...just fine.

_**Comments:**_

_**(SOBBS!!!) Waaa!!! : It's over! Gomen nasai, it's been fun. :'( I wuved writing it. It was fun and INTERESTING!!! But now it's done. Finished. Over. :( ~ (sniff)**_

_**Yet again: I do dedicate this to TealEyedBeing who asked me to write this and has reviewed so well since the beginning! Also thanks to Beautiful Feather, who reviewed as well! Arigato!**_


End file.
